Pieces Of This Heart
by EverCharmed
Summary: CHAP10 - Abbey and Melinda were best friends. Abb was always the confident, beautiful one that every guy loved. Yet after a disaster both friends fall for the same guy. In this competition for Jim, Mel finds who Abbey really is. Who will Jim choose?
1. Windows To A Soul

**Hey everybody! This is my latest story:**

Yes, Melinda meets Jim, and she falls for him instantly. But what if there was someone else standing in the way? Abbey Jameson is Melinda's best friend- always has been. She's always been what Mel always most wanted to be- confident, popular, loved….and now they've fallen for the same guy, everything isn't that simple…

Because some things, just aren't black or white.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Ghost Whisperer- I only own this plotline and any new characters I might add. _

The girl slept soundlessly.

Her golden locks laid in twists and smooth curls around her rosy face. She was curled into the side, peaceful and sweet. And yes, it might have been a truly angelic scene. If it wasn't for the fact that a loud siren was blaring into the background and blazing flames were dancing wildly right outside their doors.

Melinda shock the slim woman quickly and then resorted to yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Abbey! Abbey!"

She couldn't hold back the coughs that then struggled out of her throat, the smoke was weighing her down- the air was thicker, heavier….what was that pressure? Lights were dancing in the corner of her eyes and she felt suddenly drowsy.

_Must…get…Abbey…out…_

Her best friend was in deep sleep on her bed, probably cause of the fire- it must've been affecting Abbey too. She was living on borrowed time, she realised. She possibly only had seconds; the firemen weren't going to get here on time. By the time they managed to drag themselves through the fire- find them, break down the door…it would be too late.

"ABBEY! Get up- come on!"

Abbey flinched slightly, but her eyes remained shut.

_Why? Why? Why? _

Abbey had sure left that lit cigarette on the table- god; Melinda had told her enough times about that. Smoking, drinking…Abbey was overdoing it so much lately. But no way would she listen to Melinda. _No! Abbey's always been an amazing friend to me!_ Melinda said to herself. Well, it was true.

Even if nobody believed her about ghosts and her past, Abbey had truly listened. So who was Melinda to judge any of this?

She had no more time to think about it. The door fell down with a bang, and columns of smoke suddenly snaked into the room- even more than before. Three uniformed men fought their way in.

"Lady! Is it just you and her?" The first man asked before bending down next to Melinda, who was sprawled next to Abbey, weak and tired.

"Yes…just us…our other roommate is out."

True. Andrea was out, on some date with a guy from the University, from one of her courses. Chase. Melinda drifted in and out of consciousness as she was carried out of that smoking, fiery room. Once she looked up, and she stared into a pair of strange eyes she had never before seen. She saw something different in them- something that she'd hardly ever seen. She saw warmth, compassion, and a sense of responsibility. For a moment she felt like a scared child in the middle of a thunderstorm. Suddenly those unknown, long arms felt like a shelter.

The crystal, ocean blue eyes stared deep into hers and then she knew it was true. Eyes were like windows to a soul.

Those eyes were the last thing she remembered.

Sunlight streaked through open windows. Her eyelids couldn't keep out the light or keep the darkness close. Shards of sunlight seemed to glitter on the hospital bed. Hospital bed?

Melinda sat upright at once, her back crumpled in pain instantly. The room was pretty plain. The walls were painted in a fading white, and the fluttering curtains of were of a pale blue that barely contrasted. There wasn't much breathing space, but then again Melinda didn't care. She was alive! She'd never felt so grateful for it. When she turned she found herself looking at a familiar face. Her own lips arched into a wide smile that was soon returned.

"Abbey! You're alright!"

Abbey's face was strained and a glimpse of sadness lessened Mel's happiness. Even in that drab hospital gown, her hair swept messily behind her face- Abbey's face still radiated beauty.

Yet her eyes were streaming with tears.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry. Melinda, I really never meant any of this to happen. It's my fault; I shouldn't have…you've always told me…" Abbey sobbed endlessly.

Melinda shushed her quickly, and then reached over to wipe her tears.

"Abb, its fine…we're okay- we're alive! It was just a stupid mistake." She comforted her, then regretting the words "stupid" and "mistake". Abbey Jameson never made mistakes. Abbey was supposed to be perfect.

"I know. I'm stupid, and I'M the mistake! I'm so, so, sorry!"

Just then, it seemed that a miracle happened. Andrea sauntered into the room, with a click-clacking of her stilettos. Her eyes were racked with concern and love as she ran towards both girls and hugged them separately until they both ached. Melinda's eyes were welling up with tears as soon as she felt Andrea's arms around her.

"ARE …. YOU….CRAZY?"

And then, Andrea wasn't so much of a miracle.

"ANDREA! Its okay, it's okay, please- just calm down." Andrea sat down on a chair, but her eyes were still focused on Abbey with a burning intensity. Knowing what Andrea wanted to hear, Melinda started over at the top.

How Melinda had been asleep, and Abbey had been late from a party, she's smoked and left a cigarette slightly lit- which meant that by the time the fire began- Abbey was asleep.

The alcohol had caught up with her…and thankfully, Melinda had woken up and quickly called the firemen.

When Melinda finished this story, a nurse popped in to check on both of them. She inflicted a few disapproving looks onto Abbey- who turned away with an already bored expression. As usual, Abbey was already "over it".

The nurse of the long black hair and small beady eyes turned a suddenly sweet smile onto Melinda.

"There's somebody who wants to see you, sweetie."

Melinda's face turned questioning, but the nurse only smiled further.

"Don't worry; it's just one of the firemen. He's been pretty worried about you, I think he wanted reassurance. I couldn't say no to him."

Andrea sat up at the mention of a guy. Melinda was hiding her laughter and worries as the nurse turned her back to them and looked at Andrea.

"Only one visitor allowed."

This stern warning was clearly intended to cause Andrea's swift exit who did comply quickly. In fact, that very nurse seemed kind of creepy. After checking the girls a little bit further, the woman let the fireman in. Apparently the man had been seriously stressing about their welfare.

The door opened fully, and a tall figure made his way in. Now, Melinda knew why the nurse hadn't said no to _him. _Admittedly, who would have?

He waved with one hand and then sat down at the chair next to Melinda's bed- the nearest one to the door. The first thing Melinda noticed was his eyes. And she recognised them; it was all followed by that curling brown hair and friendly, chiselled face. Her eyes were trained onto him, and suddenly it was as if…he was the only thing pulling her to this world. Like if, everything around them had faded away and suddenly he was the only person there. She hadn't realised she was staring so fiercely, but she was…and now she noticed- so was he.

"Hi."

It was Abbey that spoke, of course it was. And Melinda recognised that tone, that sweet and flirty tone that captured every guy. That smile worth a million dollars and that face that told a hundred lies. Why should Melinda even try, really? Competition was Abbey's favourite game. She loved it, she lived for it and she was very, very good at it. Mel had seen something in those eyes, something different and special. Why did Abbey have to get everything? What was the reason for fighting over something with Abbey, was it ever really worth the trouble? Yet staring into those crystal eyes she realised something. Melinda realised that sometimes, there was a hundred reasons to fight for something.

_**Hi! I know this isn't really that much, but I don't want to write if people won't read... The next chapter could be better; it could really start the competition between Abbey and Mel. But the next chapter might never happen…**_

_**So I'm thinking that three or four reviews = one more chapter. **_

_**But it's your choice, so review, review, review! **_


	2. Heavy Boxes And Courteous Gentlemen

**Heys!**

**Many thanks to the 2 who reviewed my story- love you guys! And to any new reader, well, just enjoy the story! Please read and review as that will make me write faster and ensure that I keep writing the story (which is what I love best)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Ghost Whisperer- I only own this plotline and any new characters I might add. _

**Without further ado, Chapter 2- **

            

The door had turned to a deep black. In fact, where the floor met the wall- the pale green had turned into a stunning, dangerous dark. The room smelt of smoke and no ventilation caused the odour to build up.

"Ugh, this is horrible." Andrea stated without looking away from her favourite armchair in the shared living room- It was burned and destroyed beyond recognition.

Andrea and Melinda shared a smaller room- and Abbey, of course, had the bigger room to herself. What, with all the items of clothing and junk she kept there, she needed it…

"Well, we'll have to repaint it, I guess." Abbey informed Andrea without meeting her eyes.

Melinda laughed inwardly- there was no "we" with Abbey when there was work involved.

No way would she bust a nail or God have mercy- mess her hairdo up. Nah in fact, it would probably be the other two that would have to do the work. 

Abbey placed her handbag down onto the floor and shook invisible crumbs of her t-shirt. Andrea was rummaging through the house in attempt to find the air freshener. But, in the corner of the room, Melinda was thinking carefully. A pair of crystal blue eyes were haunting her every thought. She kept replaying every syllable he'd said; it would be just too painful to forget his voice.

She didn't know why. Yet to her, he was the most handsome, interesting guy she'd ever laid eyes on. She remembered how kind he'd been at the hospital. How he'd carried her to safety through the blazing fire- he'd not worried for one second about himself, just about saving her and her flatmates.

_Why can't every guy be like that?_

She was been ridiculous and she knew it. She'd only just met the guy. Plus, it was all too clear that Abbey had liked him. But she did like every guy that was good looking- so maybe she would forget it. _But If I don't forget it…she won't either…_

Abbey must have turned psychic- she suddenly turned to Mel and joked-

"That fireman guy was soo hot!"

Melinda attempted a laugh, but it came out awkward and vague. Andrea noticed it and gave her a questioning look but not before Abbey could continue.

"I slipped my number into his pocket, actually…"

Melinda smiled reluctantly and then snuck into the bathroom. She splashed cold water onto her face in a hurry. What was wrong with her? Since when wasn't it ok for Abbey to like some cute guy? Then Melinda shook herself. That was the deal- Abbey only saw the looks in guys, she saw what she could get out of a relationship and not what other great qualities people had. Why should she get someone as great as the guy? _Jim Clancy- _She thought to herself again.

……………………………………………………………………..

Melinda came out of the newly-furbished store. She loved her new antique store. She loved the scent that it always had. She loved the history and the culture that all the items in her store contained. She loved knowing that it was hers and for once, something was going right.

The lights were dim in the moonlit streets. The warmth of the day that had once baked the cement was gone, replaced by a cool breeze that Melinda much preferred. She was in a relatively calm mood, and the day had gone by pretty quickly. She wasn't ready yet, to start up the store fully-she still needed some of the merchandise that was due to arrive tomorrow morning and she needed to ready the store, as it was still a mess. Her hands were wrapped around a cardboard box; some family had dropped off their son's old stuff- he was going away to college.

Her mousy brown hair was blowing slightly in the wind, and her face was obscured by that tall box that was weighing her down. She was alone…she thought. In the darkness, she heard a rustle of leaves next to her- sadness all around her. She stopped- those feeling were definitely not hers.

She turned her head to the side, but she could only see a bit. It was a kid. She could make out the black hair and the bright eyes…it was a girl, a pretty small one at that.

"Hello?" She called out to it.

The girl laughed at her, and then appeared further away.

"Hello?" Melinda repeated. "Do you need my help? I can help you cross over." She felt like she'd said that a ton of times.

"You can't help me. You can help her, help her!" The girls cry was filled with desperation.

Melinda tried to put the box down and stop the girl from going. Why were ghosts always so bad at communicating?!

"Ok, Ok, just tell me whe-"

It was too late. Much too late. The ghost was gone, and had left Melinda in the middle of her sentence. As always, when a ghost disappeared a hint of wind blew around Mel. The floor was wet from light rain in the morning. Sadly, Melinda's shoes weren't very good for walking in the rain. By the time she realised that the heavy box was slipping, she lost her balance. Melinda's shoes scraped along the ground and in one instant, she crashed to the floor, painfully.

Melinda's leg hurt like crazy as she tried to pull herself up. Just then, she heard footsteps approaching slowly.

"Hey, are you alright?" A male voice called.

Melinda gave a single moan, and attempted again to pull herself up.

"Yeah, I'm alive."

The man offered a hand, and Melinda took it unconsciously. She turned to grab the box- when she realised she'd dropped the box quite brusquely.

"Ah, darn."

She looked at the man for the first time, and felt as if her heart had just been pushed back into her chest. It was _him. _

"Yes, I'm sorry about your…er…" Jim stopped momentarily, bending down to look at what exactly it was. His hands grabbed hold of the objects nearer to him, next to his feet. He plucked up a slightly dented instrument in his fingers.

"Harmonica?" He concluded.

Melinda laughed slowly, forcing herself to swallow.

"It's for my shop. I run an antique shop, around the corner. Same As It Never Was. Actually its, not open yet, so you know…" She was babbling she thought internally. She paused momentarily and took a breath, before reaching down to grab the box. She stumbled back and clutched at her leg- a throbbing pain seemed to run down her leg.

"Are you sure you're okay? That kinda looked painful."

She almost giggled. _You're telling me?_ Finally she'd managed to pick it up, and then once more the box was covering her face. She was aware that she probably looked like a fool, but tried to forget that feeling.

"Anyways, thanks for the help Jim. I'd better get going." Melinda finished, but almost as soon as she'd finished, she felt the heavy weight of that box been taken from her arms.

She could see again! It almost took her breath away staring at Jim, but she caught it again and realised that somehow he was the one holding the box. She raised an eyebrow.

"What? You're not carrying a heavy box after that fall."

Jim took one step forward and then turned to look at her before he spoke again.

"Now- where am I taking this thing to?"

Melinda laughed as Jim carried it through the dark and that street. He could at least see over it, she thought.

"So, you're a fireman?" She asked.

Jim smiled at her over the box and shifted the box a little more. His bright blue eyes were twinkling brightly at her, and somehow it all felt right. Walking next to him in the darkness, feeling as if with him around there _was no darkness._

"I'm actually training to be a paramedic. But I help out from time to time, you know- it feels good doing something for somebody else." He told her breezily.

So he wanted to save lives by being a paramedic- in the mean time he _volunteered at firehouses? _The guy was too good to be real. Melinda nodded. She understood fully- the feeling of doing at least her bit of good in the world whenever she could help a ghost, was just great.

"I never fully thanked you for saving my life." Melinda admitted, looking down at the floor. Jim was listening so intently he'd actually stopped moving. His legs were so long that they took three of her usual steps.

"Thank you." Melinda searched into his deep blue eyes and continued to walk. The streets were silent, and it seemed the darkness was listening to them.

"I'm sorry that your roommate almost killed you…" He joked, holding the box with one hand. Melinda laughed easily but then her guilt caught up with her.

"It wasn't her fault." Her voice was too defensive.

Jim reached over and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, the warmth from it made the rest of her feel cold and shivery. Melinda looked at him ruefully and smiled- it was too easy to be happy around Jim.

"Hey. I wasn't blaming anyone. It's just…thinking that if I hadn't gotten there in time, you wouldn't be here…it's just awful."

Melinda's eyes looked away again, but her insides were melting. What was it about him that just…clicked? Why?

"Yes, and you wouldn't be carrying that heavy box…" She reminded him, before looking at her surroundings. They were almost at her flat. She hadn't felt the time pass so quickly, but now she wished she'd walked a little more slowly. To be with him.

"No worries Melinda. It's fine."

She laughed at his quick reassurance and tried to tug the box away from him- seeing that they were almost at the entrance to the flats. She'd have to go up the flights of stairs and then to flat B-12.

"No, Mel, It's OK."

She looked back at him, confused.

"What did you say?" She asked softly.

He laughed nervously, and ruffled his hair with his spare hand.

"Er…Mel…I'm sorry, do you prefer Melinda?"

She shook her head slowly, and a small smile spread over her face. She'd realised they'd been standing still for a while. She couldn't bear to look away from him.

"No. I think…I like it. No one's ever called me that though."

At that, Jim's lips formed a gigantic grin. It seemed like she'd have to let him carry the box into her apartment- since he was dead against her carrying of it. As they went in through the doorway, Jim looked longingly at the lift.

"Sorry- It's kind of broke."

Jim tugged at her arm to the stairs, and they made their way up. The comfortable silence was broken by the thudding of their shoes. Even though she'd said she felt ok, Melinda knew that her leg was going to bruise badly- she could already feel it throbbing in warning.

Melinda put her key into the keyhole slowly. She opened the door and then tried to take the box from Jim. He shook his head.

"Come on; tell me where to put it." He ordered teasingly.

Melinda motioned to the living room. Seconds later, she heard footsteps approach and her friends' easy chatter. Abbey walked in first. Her eyes switched on as soon as she saw Jim, her smile turned flirtatious and smooth.

Jim's eyes followed her slowly, before turning to Mel and smiling again.

Melinda inwardly grimaced at Abbey. There, in her curly blond hair and smooth rosy skin, that beautiful dark violet dress and the stilettos- it was all too much. How _could_ Jim's eyes not follow her? If Melinda had forced Jim to stop at the door of the flat, maybe Abbey would never have known. And Melinda wouldn't be losing her chances to that amazing tall blonde.

"Jim!" Abbey's voice called happily, before almost running to Jim and giving him a little Abbey-hug.

Next to Melinda, Andrea was pretending to barf.

"Hey, err…Abbey, is it?" Jim asked, looking back at Melinda for reassurance.

Abbey nodded knowingly, smiling at Melinda to prove how happy she was. He'd remembered her name! Clearly Abbey expected Melinda to be absurdly happy that Abbey was getting close to her goal- she was also looking very grateful to Melinda.

"Yeah, I was helping Mel with some stuff for her antique. She kind of fell before, yeah." Jim commented to Abbey, still holding onto the box and not leaving Melinda's side.

Melinda saw Abbey's eyes go big at the sound of Melinda's sweet nickname, but Abbey quickly smoothed that out and gave a little sad sigh. Sigh? Melinda knew that Abbey was probably quite grateful that Melinda had fallen, because it meant that she'd brought Jim. But obviously she'd expected Melinda to move away and let Abbey work her magic on him. _No way!_ Melinda thought determined to not let Abbey win this time.

"Here, I'll take the box." Andrea commanded, almost in peace-offering. She then made herself scarce, and quickly.

"Thanks. Yes, Ok. I'm sorry, but, I have an early shift tomorrow- so I kinda have to run now." Jim said sincerely.

Abbey looked at him intensely, as if this was directed entirely at herself. She gave one small wave and fluttered-yes, fluttered! - Her eyelashes at him.

"Okay, well, you've got the number!" Abbey told him pleasantly as she showed him to the door. _Acts…fake. Fake…fake. _Melinda had always known deep inside, that when Abbey toyed with hearts and weaved her spider webs that it was all just wrong. It was an act that she put on. But knowing that she was trying the same on Jim was hard to accept. She _couldn't _accept it.

Jim nodded to Abbey and smiled a little courteously. He turned to Mel and looked carefully. Would he hug? Shake hands? Pat? He placed a hand on her shoulder as if to be supportive and smiled widely.

"Feel better. Don't hurt yourself!" He laughed at her, teasingly.

Melinda mock-scowled.

"See you Jim."

Jim took his hand of her shoulder and walked to the door, half-waving, before turning and saying softly;

"Bye Mel. See you around."

Melinda closed the door on him and turned around, slowly. She looked up fully to see a hateful scowl on Abbey's face. Abbey walked up to Melinda, who was cornered against the door momentarily.

"You did that on purpose!"

Melinda's face turned sad and questioning.

"Huh?"

Abbey crossed her arms in annoyance and raised an eyebrow at Melinda.

"Don't you 'huh' at me- you planned it.-

"See you Jim", Abbey mimicked Melinda's tone till it was high-pitched and irritating.

Abbey stormed into her room after one disapproving stare. She left Melinda standing still, a single teardrop falling down her cheek.

**Thanks for reading! That was a kind of boring chapter- but I'm planning a date for next one…only, who is the date with? REVIEW- or no more chapters! **

**Xxx EverCharmedXxx**


	3. Love Knows The Wrong Number

**Heys!**

**Many thanks to those who are reading my story. I just wanted to say, that I'm a pretty impatient person. So I tend to quit writing if I don't get any comments. Please, give the story a try- it's not that bad. I just suck at summaries! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Ghost Whisperer- I only own this plotline and any new characters I might add. _

**Without further ado, Chapter 3- **

           

Abbey slammed the door of Melinda's room.

_Who did Melinda think she was? How dare she take what belonged to Abbey! Jim Clancy had Abbey written all over him- she had to learn it, the hard way._ Abbey's thought were like flames, dancing around her mind, and all she wished was that Melinda would go up in flames too.

Back in her room, Melinda was thinking deeply. The fact that Abbey had burst in to ask if Melinda had took one of her blouses, like she'd tried to take Jim, was plain ridiculous. One guy had truly seemed to like Melinda, what was wrong with that? Truth be told, Abbey thought _every guy_ had PROPERTY OF Abbey Jameson written all over them.

Mel lay amidst the lilac quilts; face down on the moist, teary pillow. She knew she probably looked like a mess…her mousy hair was all over the place, and her eyes were bloodshot from stress, and the crying.

She couldn't think of why she was so upset.

All she knew was that…it hurt. A lot. And Abbey was messing everything up. Melinda didn't want to sadden her friend, but every time she saw Jim around town, she dodged around the corner, and her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest. And yes, she was sure that Jim had seen her dodge. In fact, she'd had to almost run to get away, because Jim had been convinced he'd seen her.

What was she going to do?

It was clear- dating Jim would mean losing Abbey.

Listening to Abbey would make her lose Jim.

Not acting on anything, would mean watching Abbey and Jim fall in love. Yet she knew that Abbey had never been in love. She had always been loved, envied…adored…she'd always been on the receiving end.

Just like that fiery night, the door seemed to explode. Andrea- of course.

"Can I come in?" Andrea called.

She was already inside anyway; she turned to face Mel with a sympathetic expression

"Thanks!" Andrea called again- as she sat on Mel's bed.

Melinda rolled her eyes at her friend's bedside manner. But Andrea did help her get through the worst, it was true.

"Melinda?"

She looked up slightly from biting her nails worriedly.

"Hmm?" Melinda replied distractedly.

"I'm just going to say it- 'cos you know that its true-…You let people walk all over you Melinda."

Melinda flopped back onto the pillow with a groan, and Andrea reached over again to sit her up.

"Look, Melinda, you know that you're a great friend. And I love you to bits, but, you gotta stand up to yourself!" She commanded her friend

"I'm not a pushover!" Mel wailed.

"You like this guy, I'm not an idiot. And I don't care about Abbey, you're going to go out and get him." Abbey said, but had to stop halfway through.

Melinda grabbed her pillow quickly and hit Andrea over the head quickly, causing them both to resort to laughter. For one moment, she forgot about the pain…till she closed her eyes and she saw Jim again. _Jim, Jim, Jim…_

"C'mon. Melinda…love doesn't wait around_ forever. _Y'know?"

Melinda's face split into an unhesitant smile, and she slipped her arms around Andrea and hugged tight. Who needed Abbey? Andrea was right. The time was long gone to taking orders from Abbey and putting up with the inequality. Jim had shown he'd liked her, why did Melinda have to keep saying no to her heart? Couldn't the answer just be yes, this time?

"Yeah. You're right."

Melinda could've called him. They might have arranged to meet up, they might have gone on a date…they might have found love.

But Melinda knew that the plan was horribly foiled when she heard Abbey's exuberant cry. Abbeys joy couldn't be any good…

Andrea and Melinda exchanged confused looks. They both stood and ran to where Abbey was standing.

Abbey stood there, wide smile on her face…and a phone in her hands.

"Hey guys, check it out." She told them, her eyes bright and compelling blue.

Abbey pressed the "one" to hear the call again.

That instant Melinda's heart felt like it had been sucked dry. Like a huge vacuum had just opened up and there was nothing left inside. She suddenly felt so empty that it hurt to breath. That instant, a familiar voice filled the air, from Abbey's IPhone.

"Hey- Jim here. I just…wanted to know how you were doing. My friends and I are throwing this big party for one of the guys at the station, I was wondering if you'd come as my date? Friday, half eight at the Claremont Hotel. Look, I understand if you can't come…you've been keeping your distance….see you around."

The line went dead after that, a long with a little piece of Melinda. She gave a little gasp, and then inhaled breath again. She was overreacting.

The guy shouldn't mean anything to her. It made sense that he'd want to take Abbey as her date. There shouldn't be any hard feelings…why should this make her and Abbey fall out?

"Isn't it great? Omygod, what shall I wear?"

She didn't hear any more after that, she nodded and smiled weakly, but left before Abbey could rob another piece of her heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was quarter to eight, and Abbey was still running around, eyeliner in one hand and a lipstick in the other.

"Do you think Jim's a lipstick or a lip-gloss guy, Mely?? Abbey called out to Melinda after the second run around the bathroom.

Melinda was buried in the sofa, trying to focus on the magazine's pointless words, but nothing registered. The words were blurring before her. Why couldn't someone invent a fast-forward button in life? It would've been so helpful.

"Probably neither, since he's not the one wearing it." Andrea responded, but her worlds were like blades of unforgiving metal.

Andrea being on her side was always a plus- but no way was it going to get Melinda through it.

"He will be by the end of the night…" Abbey assured knowingly.

Obviously, Abbey looked unbelievably, unexplainably and impossibly gorgeous. Hot. Perfect…and hot.

Her hair was a blanket of glittering, golden stick-straight, a black rose pin holding the side fringe back. Her amazing blue eyes accented by the silver eye shadow that was layered on to perfection on the smooth eyelids.

Melinda gave a silent sigh and got back to the magazine, each time mouthing the words and reading them over and over again…proving no results.

That dress that Abbey was wearing was an ultra-expensive one, bought for Jim. It was a sheer black, strapless and knee-length with beautiful, decorative vines and lines in a fine silver colour. Melinda hadn't thought to glance at the brand tag. The less she knew…the better.

She knew that it made her jeans- and- t-shirt look completely worthless.

"Hey Melinda…come on, what do you think?" Abbey said, after finally deciding on the papaya flavoured lip-gloss. It made Melinda's blood run cold knowing that it would eventually end up on Jim's lips. _Forget about it, it won't do any good._

"It looks amazing, okay?" Melinda snapped after a game of it.

"Someone's a jealous friend…" Abbey replied after a while. Her slim fingers took hold of the thin, dark jacked on the sofa and she didn't say one more word.

Abbey was that excited that she forgot to be "fashionably" late. Melinda didn't blame her. When the door finally closed, Melinda threw the magazine over the coffee table. That almost hit Andrea, who was coming through the door with a tray laden with cups and biscuits.

"Sheesh, don't kill me, I bring hot chocolate!" Andrea cried, mock-angrily.

Melinda looked at her and then shrunk back into her seat. She flashed an apologetic expression at her pretty friend.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me"

Andrea laughed.

"I know, it starts with a J- and I have some thoughts to that. Forget what I said before. Yeah, it's time that you stopped letting Abb walk all over you. But I don't think that Jim isn't the right guy to even fight over. He chose her, when any idiot can see how stupid she was being. He's not worth the tears." Andrea spoke softly, handing the hot cup over to Melinda, who flinched at its touch.

"I know that…but I just can't accept it. He was so _nice_ to me. And it really felt like he did like me. I mean, last week, he wasn't paying any attention to Abbey. What did I do wrong?" Melinda almost shouted, before Andrea clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Neither do I, who understands guys? You fall hard and fast. Just try to fall for the right guy, Melinda. Now- how about some mindless zombie fun?"

In the end, the night was spend in a bundle of laughs and good times- the zombie films seemed like a great way to pass the time. Even Shaun of the Dead was better than worrying pointlessly about what Jim really thought & felt.

Nobody even noticed Abbey come through the door near twelve and head straight for her bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The sun was bright in the kitchen while the girls chewed their way through Chocolate Hoops and Cheerios.

Abbey and Melinda were perfectly sociable to each other, but both knew that it wasn't all okay. So when Abbey looked at Melinda through narrowed, thinking eyes, Melinda knew it was the time to talk.

"You're still annoyed about Clancy, aren't you?"

Melinda paused, dropping her spoon back into the bowl of milk. Andrea froze next to the fridge and then walked out, head bent down. She never wanted to be in the middle of an argument, but she'd always stuck to Melinda's side anyways.

"I'm…not annoyed Abbey."

Abbey smiled peacefully and then chewed her cheerio's.

"Look, Melinda, I know that you kinda liked the guy. But trust me, guys like that are so not your type. Jim's hot and all, but…he and I just have this _connection_. You wouldn't understand it." Abbey told her briefly, with full confidence.

Melinda swallowed. _Connection_? Sure.

"So…how was the date?" She asked, not so sure that she really wanted the answer.

Abbey's face lit up at the question. Andrea would never stand these types of conversations and that was probably why she kept Mel around.

"You wouldn't believe it. He's just…so hot. And he likes taking it slow." Abbey babbled non-stop, but Melinda switched off after those last few sentences.

The dishes were done and sparkling clean. Melinda felt quite reassured that things were normal with Abbey- but she couldn't kid herself. The void wasn't going away- neither was the jealousy or the complete heartache.

She needed some time to herself, which was why she stepped outside for a while.

It was near lunchtime, and the sun was shining in the middle of the blue skies. She wished she could forget it all, and that it was so easy…but it was never going to be. Now that Jim and Abbey were dating, she'd have to get accustomed to it, she guessed.

The fresh air was good for her body, even though it couldn't melt her troubles away. Being away from Abbey was shaking some of it off though.

The streets of Grandview were bustling with people, the park full of laughing children that Saturday morning.

The one free wooden bench looked amazingly appearing suddenly. Melinda sat down at once.

Her dark purple dress was fluttering around her, like a curtain. She had to admit that the fresh air made her feel free and…complete. It was only for a while. But it was good enough.

"Mind if I sit?" A male voice said.

Mel looked up at once. Jim's eyes hadn't changed one bit. She nodded, unsure.

"Look, I'm sorry. Does it sound weird that I've missed you?" He asked.

Melinda's heart thumped so loud that she was sure he could hear her.

"No. But it's not right, considering you're dating my best friend."

Her words seemed to slap him in the face, he looked away.

"That's kinda what I wanted to explain. See, I thought…when I called. I was sure that it was _you_ that slipped that number into my pocket" He clarified, meeting her eyes with his warm ice blue ones. How could ice blue look so warm and inviting?

"You **what?"**

"I thought I was waiting for you, Mel."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! Whooo, that was a long chapter! Next one will be much shorter...And don't think that it all get easy just yet. How's Abbey going to take this news? Will Jim even come clean? READ IT IN CHAP 4- out the day after 2moz! REVIEW OR ELSE!!! xx **


	4. Electric Shock

**Hi! This is the second part of my fourth chapter. Please read and review! Thanks to all that sympathised about the copied story. I want to clarify that the author has now changed the chapter and apologised. So there's no hard feelings…and I hope you enjoy this fan fiction. **

**Also, I've been added onto subscription lists by people I didn't know read the story…because they don't comment. So, hey, I'm no fool. I know when you do, I get some strange e-mail from the web. Anyways- I take the time to write, so taking a little while to review would be kind. Thanks to all that do- here's chapter 4!**

CONTINUED FROM PREVIEW. 

She couldn't let anyone in. Over the years the walls around her had build up; the layers seem to suffocate her until she was sure she couldn't breathe. Yet living inside this protection was becoming too easy, she was getting used to it all. Even her best friends couldn't truly understand her….and Mel knew that it was her own fault.

Her fault for letting all this get to her. _Her_ fault for thinking that this life she was living was even a life…and maybe Jim could change it. If she let him. After all, it wasn't about how many times she got knocked down or how many times she wept her tears. It was about the one time she'd stood up.

"No. Jim you have to promise me. _Promise_ me that you'll tell her."

Jim looked at her as if she had lost it. But Mel didn't care anymore. So what if he thought she was a freak? If the guy didn't understand her, or couldn't make the time to _learn_ how to understand her…then he was a waste of time.

"Mel? Are you serious? I mean…it was only a mistake. I'm sure she'll understand." He spoke, his eyes laughing and glinting. Melinda wasn't laughing.

"Yes I'm serious. You don't know her, Jim, and I don't live with lies."

Jim stopped and then let go of her hand slowly. Melinda didn't protest. It was his choice, if he decided that he was too chicken to tell Abbey and that Melinda wasn't worth it.

Then he smiled a smile that had haunted Melinda's dreams for the past week. The sight of it made her insides turn to butter and her heart start skipping rhythmically. He leaned forwards and then….her world stopped spinning. She was falling way too fast down a never-ending tunnel, and she was _glad_. Glad that she had no clue what was coming next, and that for one time it didn't matter.

She hadn't known him for very long…what was he doing?

He cupped his warm hand around Melinda's chin and with movements that felt like an eternity, reached to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

It was like static electricity- his lips. Her cheek felt on fire and stinging madly, a good type of sting that she felt in her suddenly scorching blood.

"What does that mean?" Melinda laughed nervously at him, not daring to move.

"It means yes Mel, I'll tell her. She's not stopping me from taking you out tonight if she wanted to." He told her matter-a-factly.

Melinda frowned as a wicked, amused grin lit up Jim's face. His hands opened like if he was holding a pack of cards, revealing electric-blue coloured tickets. Electric. That's how she felt around him.

"Isn't that pushing it a bit?" The smile was getting to her as she asked him that. She couldn't control her facial features anymore.

"Maybe..." He told her.

Suddenly his eyes looked down as if shyly. Melinda rolled her eyes before looking away as well. His hand was still on hers, but she wasn't complaining. Or at least she wasn't. Till she looked straight into the eyes of a different girl. A pair of scorching blue eyes that honestly looked as if they intended to kill. They were murderous and venomous, filled with the intensity of a trained killer.

Abbey Jameson was standing at the foot of that great monument in the park. The stone statue of the brave soldier with a gun looked like a bunch of fluffy bunnies next to Abbey.

Even from the distance it was clear what Abbey was thinking.

Jim's eyes followed Melinda's.

"Er Mel…how much do you think she saw?" He asked. He'd be a fool to think that saying sorry was going to make Abbey take it well. Nah, the look on his face said that he was scared. Ha.

"Enough. That's just _my_ guess."

* * *

_Same As It Never Was_ looked like a complete mess. Some of the old wallpaper had been removed, and little bit of those layers were hanging of the wall. The lighting was still broken and the floor barely visible, a cause of the many boxes and files that covered every single inch of it.

"This is your shop?" Jim's voice was incredulous as he waded through it all. Melinda tried to hold back her laughter at that.

"It's a…work in progress."

Jim swallowed bravely.

"A little bit of paint here and there…and yeah…we can fix it…" He replied cockily.

Melinda stared again at him- it was probably weird-ing him out but that wasn't something she could control.

"A little bit of pain here and there_? Really?_" She retorted, gathering up some of the paperwork and shoving boxes aside with her feet. It was a wise move on Jim's part not to bother replying. Every time she tried to forget it, Abbey kept returning to her mind. It made her nerves sting and her whole head break into a horrible heartache. In honest truth she was more frightened of Abbey than he'd ever let on.

"Mel. Please- you're not thinking about her again are you?"

Melinda sniffed and turned away. She needed to think of something else and avoid the tears that were on the verge.

"Am I that predictable?"

He nodded and then got bent down to collect something. Melinda saw the small, glinting object and again held her laughter.

"You're not going to sell this, are you?" He questioned whilst looking at the harmonica.

Melinda grabbed it and stuffed it into the drawer of a counter. She didn't need reminding of what had caused her to fall out with Abbey. That darn harmonica. And yet…she wouldn't have had it any other way. Even though it led to the greenish bruise that now spread across her thigh.

Jim was cautious enough not to ask any more, but neither would he have had time. Right then, the person that she least wished to see walked into the shop, unannounced.

Abbey had changed her clothes. It was so desperate and sad that Melinda felt a sort of pity, followed by anger and guilt. Her slim body now sported a _daringly short_ pair of shorts and an even more revealing halter top. Her hair was curled majestically and her expression was mutual. She was only containing her anger because of him. How would Jim believe her if this is how Abbey acted around him?

"Hey guys. I'm sorry; I just wanted to see if I could have a word with Mely. Please?" Her tone was so soft and convincing that it shattered Melinda's heart. She shouldn't have been so quick to judge…surely Abbey was just hurt?

"Of course, Abbs. Follow me…" Melinda talked as she walked down the stairs, Abbey followed behind after kindly waving at Jim.

Abbey stopped once Melinda had closed the door of the basement.

"You have ten seconds to explain what happened. Speak." Abbey's tone cut through her, each word filled with commanding coldness.

Melinda swallowed loudly and dragged her eyes back to Abbey's.

"Look, Abbey, I'm sorry. Jim asked you out on a date, because he thought it was _me_ that slipped the number into his pocket--" Melinda stopped and breathed. She then continued:

"I mean, that stuff he said about 'keeping your distance' … he was referring to me. I'd been kinda avoiding him lately. And I didn't want to hurt you, but that's what happened, and we really like each other. _I want _to be _able _to get to know him. Please, Abbey, give me a chance to do that."

Abbey didn't speak. For a moment everything was silent, so silent that Melinda thought that maybe she was forgiven. She couldn't be more wrong.

"Liar."

The words felt like icicles through her chest, and Melinda stumbled back as if wounded.

"You're making this entire thing up. You're so desperate that it makes me sad, Mel. I should've known that you're just a jealous bitch." Abbey paused for effect, and Mel couldn't stop herself. She let out a gasp that sounded both pained and afraid.

"You want Jim to yourself, I get it. But it's not going to be easy. Remember- I always get what I want."

Abbey finished speaking and bounded up the stairs, leaving Melinda standing speechless. It took seconds until she gathered her wits and then basically ran up the stairs to catch up with her.

Jim was smiling passively at Abbey as she walked out of the shop in a calm manner. Melinda's eyes narrowed and then an urge to break Abbey's neck took over her. The merciless anger was incapacitating her as she tried to breathe through those seconds.

"That didn't go so badly." Jim said to Melinda with a boyish smile as he took a few steps forward, trying to be supportive.

"Sure. If being pushed down cliffs and being run over with a lawnmower isn't your definition of bad." Melinda told him, letting out an angry breath.

"Aw, come on Mel, don't you think you're overreacting? She was perfectly reasonable about it."

Again, this retort hit her like fresh water. Her eyes fully shot open and she regarded him with an exasperated stare.

"She didn't believe me, Jim. She accused me of being a liar and a jealous bitch. Tell me how that can be classed as overreacting?"

Jim stopped again and sighed. He moved closer to and this time his words seemed more careful, as if she were some emotional volcano on the verge of exploding.

"I'm sure you've got it wrong Mel. She didn't seem at all like that to me."

As his hands were just reaching her back in a comforting manner, she flinched out of his grasp and stepped back.

"So now you don't believe me? What's it going to take to make you realise- Abbey isn't as perfect as you think?!"

He looked at her, this time his face had lost all the joke and Jim-ness.

"Hey, I don't know. How about if she acted anything like you are right now?" His arms were crossed tightly, and he stepped forward again as if to listen to what Melinda had to say, though clearly annoyed.

"Really? Well, if that's what you think maybe you should go run after her. Then you can be wrong _together._"

Jim turned and simply walked straight out of the shop. Melinda's heart felt suddenly overpowered by the swelling pain, and as soon as he had turned away she knew that this was all too wrong. Why were they fighting? As the door closed, she realised that this was becoming a habit. Fighting with people and being slammed doors on, that is. Two people in two weeks. It must be some sort of new record.

**Thanks for reading! Please review as no reviews = no more updates. Not to mention that reviews= A smiley me! **

**I know that I didn't update before and that this isn't the biggest chapter in the world…so here's a preview of the next chapter…**

**CHAPTER FIVE: MEMORIES**

It was the second night that weekend that Abbey went out. Outside, it the stars were glittering and sparkling, yet the deep black air was increasingly cold.

The whisperer lay on her bed trying to sort through things on her computer. That girl that had appeared to her two weeks ago…how could Melinda have forgotten? She'd been so stupid and self-centred. Wallowing in the fact that Abbey was seeing Jim so often.

They paid the rent together- Andrea, Melinda and Abbey. So where was Melinda supposed to go? Certainly not into the arms of that Jim-guy. He was long gone. He had some sort of idea that underneath all of Abbey's golden locks and perfect skin, there was thing nice little soul…wrong. There was no soul. Abbey was just a heartless, scheming girl. But she'd been a very _smart_, heartless and scheming girl. She had been correct. She always won. Jim Clancy was just another of the many things that had been on her list of things to do lately.

Melinda looked at her vibrating phone. A number she distantly recognised as Jim's appeared on the screen.

**Mel. We need 2 tlk. Can't we be friends? **

**Xx Jim. **

Melinda's heart shook again as she read the few lines that came from the guy she never stopped thinking about. Xx. That simply reminded her of how it felt to be kissed by him. Even if it was on the cheek. Even if it was only a memory.

**Full chapter 5 out the day after tomorrow! Thanks, bye for now!**


	5. Memories

**Heys!**

**Many thanks to those who are reading and reviewing my story. I just wanted to say that, though I will be continuing with the whole Mel/Jim story here, I'm adding in a little bit more of ghosts and all that. But don't worry, it's all connected to Jim, I promise and he will be back with a vengeance!**

**Anyways, sorry about the weird cliff-hanger last chapter…this is number 5!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Ghost Whisperer- I only own this plotline and any new characters I might add. _

**Without further ado, Chapter 5- **

It was the second night that weekend that Abbey went out. Outside, it the stars were glittering and sparkling, yet the deep black air was increasingly cold.

The whisperer lay on her bed trying to sort through things on her computer. That girl that had appeared to her two weeks ago…how could Melinda have forgotten? She'd been so stupid and self-centred. Wallowing in the fact that Abbey was seeing Jim so often.

They paid the rent together- Andrea, Melinda and Abbey. So where was Melinda supposed to go? Certainly not into the arms of that Jim-guy. He was long gone. He had some sort of idea that underneath all of Abbey's golden locks and perfect skin, there was thing nice little soul…wrong. There was no soul. Abbey was just a heartless, scheming girl. But she'd been a very _smart_, heartless and scheming girl. She had been correct. She always won. Jim Clancy was just another of the many things that had been on her list of things to do lately.

Melinda looked at her vibrating phone. A number she distantly recognised as Jim's appeared on the screen.

**Mel. We need 2 tlk. Can't we be friends? **

**Xx Jim. **

Melinda's heart shook again as she read the few lines that came from the guy she never stopped thinking about. Xx. That simply reminded her of how it felt to be kissed by him. Even if it was on the cheek. Even if it was only a memory.

* * *

The bell of the door to _Same As It Never Was_ rang through the whole building. A worrisome Melinda put the tinkling key back into her pocket.

The dark room switched into full view as she turned the lights on. Only another day. Then she would be done with clearing up, and open for business. And she really needed another employee. But who was she going to hire? And who would be even interested in this stuff? No. She was being negative. Word travelled fast around Grandview and people had already been poking their head's around, trying to find out more.

She stared in disbelief at her surroundings. A pale white cabinet was positioned in front of a pretty, wood counter. Another few display cabinets decorated the sides of the room and then long statues were posed all around the free space. It was actually starting to look like _home. Like a place to be in. _

After a while, she realised that this was useless. She wanted to pretend that everything was ok- when it truly was not. So that was why she simply sat on a spare chair and covered her face with her hands. For one moment it felt comforting to sit in alone, holding herself together and away from the world. And then, like always, one of her great friends barged in.

Andrea tumbled in with one big smile on her face, tussling her shiny black hair with her slim hands. She stopped at the counter and put down the two cups that she was carrying.

"One cappuccino for _you_. And one double-chocolate, whipped cream-" Andrea stopped and regarded Melinda's extremely disapproving look.

"What? I'm having an off day." Andrea replied, gesturing to her very fatty, sugary drink. Andrea had always had a bit of a sweet tooth, but she usually controlled it better than that.

Melinda then rolled her eyes and sipped her cappuccino without any complaints. The sweet, warm taste felt pleasant on her tongue and then she was glad that she was still friends with one of the girls.

"OK…spill; why are you here?" Melinda told her between sips.

Andrea gave a mock-hurt look, and clutched at her heart with her hands, with puppy-eyes.

"What? Can't your best friend visit you in…here?" She asked Melinda, her tone still shocked and startled. Melinda didn't buy any of it, and raised an eyebrow.

Andrea sighed.

"Alright, I give. It's just that…I don't enjoy working part-time at that restaurant. And I thought that…well, you can't manage this place on your own, can you? Like, you could use some of my help…"

Melinda did something resembling a snort.

"WAIT. You're telling me, that you _want a job_ here, at my antique store?" She gave an awkward laugh and then looked at Andrea. Andy was stood, arms crossed, with a serious look on her face. Melinda bit back more laughter and straightened up.

"Aw, come on! Please…do you want me to beg? I ain't begging! But…you'd get to be my boss! It's not like I'm asking for a huge salary or anything but—"

Melinda stood, and raised a hand at her best friend.

"Sheesh. Look, Andy, I'm actually _really_ glad that you want to work here. I mean, I'd get so bored by myself. It's going to take two to make this place run properly anyhows." Melinda admitted, and her tone was completely sincere and touched. But before she could say anymore, Andrea gave a high-pitched shriek of excitement and rushed to hug her best friend. She wrapped her arms over the startled Melinda and made her even lose her balance.

The cappuccino flew out of Melinda's hands and landed on the floor. The lid seemed to run in the opposite direction and the warm liquid tumbled out of its cup. Melinda sighed looking down at it.

"That's going to be your first job, Andy."

Andrea let go of her friend and stared at the floor too, in amusement.

"I'll go get the mop…" And with that, Andrea disappeared to the basement.

The door of the shop suddenly opened, and it gave a warning _tingle_ and then a person walked in. It was a woman. She was quite short, her hair was a fire-like red that flowed in crazy waves and frizzes down her back, and her eyes were what most struck Mel. They were a pretty, pale green on the inside and then the outside…it was all rimmed by a darker sphere of green. It gave her a mythical type of look, and Melinda was rather awed by those haunting eyes.

The lady carried two bags, one in each hand, and they weighed her down as she walked. When she crossed to the threshold she finally put them down, with a great exclaim.

"Those things are seriously heavy."

Melinda laughed and then rushed through to see what the woman needed. Today was important to Melinda, as she had put up flyers reading that any unwanted, unique or quite, well, old stuff could be handed in. Anyone who did so would get a pick of something- within reason- in the shop, to keep. It seemed to be a nice system, one she had yet to tell Andy.

"All that?" Melinda chuckled before continuing,

"Well, hi. I'm Melinda Gordon." She extended her hand, which the woman then shook vigorously, rubbing her aching hands afterwards. As Mel could see, she hadn't being kidding about the weight of those bags.

"Lillian Greaves. You can call me Lilly. I sort of stumbled into your leaflets a while ago…lovely store by the way."

Lilly Greaves motioned to the two bags that she'd been carrying not too long ago. Melinda smiled and then bent down slightly.

"Do you mind if I take a look at them?"

Lilly shook her head, as Melinda picked them up and placed them onto the counter. The bags were of brown paper, and Lilly had been serious about the weight of them. She was surprised to see the insides of it. The belongings seemed to be a young girl's. They weren't all that old, must've been passed down through generations. It struck her that Lilly would want to give them away.

A butterfly-studded, silver hairclip. A couple of old picture frames in pretty colours and then something quite typical yet touching…a music box.

The outside was a reddish wood, and it opened with a slight creak. In one of the sides of it, it contained a decorated mirror that was only about five centimetres long. A tiny, carefully carved ballerina spiralled smoothly when the little key on the side was turned. A slow, sorrowful tune began to play as soon as she did.

Lillian placed her hand on Melinda's, to stop her from playing it. When Melinda looked up, she was surprised to see the sparkle of tears in Lillian's endlessly green eyes. Even though she took her hand of the box rapidly, she couldn't stop what came next.

It was sort of a dream-like thing that took over her, it seemed to cover her eyes and then Melinda was stuck in it.

**A/N- the italics are all the vision bits.*******

_She was in her own bedroom. Technically, Lilly's bedroom. It was quite small, and the windows of the colourful room were shut tightly. Lilly was curled into the corner of it- shaking with sobs. _

"_Why did you do it? She was my little girl! How could you?" The many accusations flew out of Lilly's mouth, and her eyes were staring straight into the distance. For one horrible second, Melinda felt all the anger as if it was directed at her, but when she turned, she saw a man standing there. His eyes were almost feral, evil and bloodshot. His mouth pointed downwards in a horrible grimace and his greasy, greying hair pointing in awkward directions. _

"_Because you're mine. You're always going to be, and Georgia was coming between us." His voice was deep and unforgettable. _

_Lilly stood quickly, looking straight at him with her furious stare. _

"_NO! She was just a child, and I will never be yours, Kyle! Never!" _

_Somehow, Melinda realised that she knew the guy. Why he'd seemed so familiar, and made a dangerous tremor run down her spine in fear. She suddenly remembered everything she'd been blocking out. As Kyle's laugh filled the air, and then his hand came down the air, twisted into a tight fist. And Lilly was out…for now… _

Melinda came back onto herself. She looked straight up, and found that she was lying on the floor, in shock. Mel stared some more, and saw that in the corner of Lillian's forehead, there was a greenish bruise she hadn't noticed before. _Kyle._ Lilly was staring at her with big, tearful eyes and then Mel shivered some more. She knew what had happened to that little girl. Kyle had happened.

* * *

Once more, Melinda sat in the basement. She needed to sort several things out, and here was the only place.

She was shocked, however, when the phone suddenly rang. Abbey. She pressed the speaker button and then regretted having answered it. What else was she supposed to do, though?

"Melinda?" Abbey's voice rang through the room, crackling slightly from her connection.

"What do you want, Abbey?"

There was a pause. Then Abbey just laughed.

"What's wrong with me wanting to see how my stupid, jealous friend is doing? You should really stop this, you know. It's not like you. We both knew that you were going to lose anyhows, Melinda." Abbey told her surely, giving an air of a girl who felt that she was above everyone else. Why did Abbey think like that?

"I don't think we're friends anymore. Not after everything that you've done."

"You're such a sore loser, that's your problem. Why would he have chosen you anyways, crazy girl? Of course we're friends. You've just got to learn your place."

That infuriated Melinda further. How dare she think that she could just do that and then everything would be O.K. Was Melinda worth so little that Abbey could simply do that? It sounded so easy that Mel even wished that she could forgive Abbey and make everything alright again.

"It's not that only Abbey. I don't like the way you treat everyone, or the way you think that you're above every single person. It's just wrong. _You're_ just wrong."

Abbey laughed briskly and then was quick to respond.

"You can say all you want about that Mely. But Jim didn't believe you, did he? Maybe you're the one that's wrong here."

Melinda sighed, her hands hovering over the button that could shut the conversation down.

"That's because you fooled him into it, the way you fooled me."

"He's never going to know, is he?" Abbey concluded happily.

Melinda put her hands around her head and gave a slight shriek. Abbey was so horrible! She used everyone, played with their feelings and expected Melinda to put up with it? She even admitted what she'd done! Boiling, hot tears of anger fell down Melinda's face at once.

She didn't hear anything; she was too sucked up by the sadness at her friend and anger that she felt towards the world. She didn't notice it when Abbey's voice simply stopped speaking. All she knew was that, when she looked up, she saw a certain someone take their hands of the phone and put it back to its original place.

"Jim…" The name felt right on her lips, and looking at him again was like waking up from a nightmare. But she didn't want to trust her eyes or her heart and she didn't want to feel the way she had this whole week either. Why was he here?

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was a cold hiss, even though inside she felt herself literally sing. After everything, she was obviously extremely mad at him. Yet the pangs of gladness and happiness at him being here were taking over.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Mel. I was a complete jerk. Will you forgive me? Please?" His voice was hoarse as he stepped away from the phone. He'd obviously heard enough to believe her.

"I'll think about it…" She told him, not meeting his eyes.

"You were right, about everything. It's just that Abbey seemed so nice around me…I couldn't…I'm sorry. I was an idiot."

"Yes. You were." She agreed happily, before dragging her arms around him with complete contentment. With him, her puzzle was complete.

Why was it that for this one guy, she'd forgive anything? And that in him…she saw something different?

She knew that she'd lived in a nightmare all this week, and that she was slowly waking up. But more importantly she knew, that for him, she'd do it all again.

**Woo! Sorry about not doing much on Jim this chapter…it's just that I needed to spice this whole thing up. So I saved the best for last! Don't think that their troubles are over though…how is Jim going to protect her from whats to come, from Kyle? Will Abbey make their lives hell? And with all this, how exactly will they have time for a first date? **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW! And, if you do, I will put up a preview of Chapter 6 soon…so make sure you check it out!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW & REVIEW!**


	6. A Perfect Night?

**Heys!**

**Lots of love goes out to the people reviewing my story, you all rock! I hope that this story is both fun & exciting- I wouldn't want to put GW to shame. **

**Anyway, this is a pretty short chappy! Sorry, so busy with school! Anyways, scroll until you find the end of the "preview" bit. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Ghost Whisperer- I only own this plotline and any new characters I might add. _

**Without further ado, FULL Chapter 6- **

"Okay- so what about this?" Melinda pointed to the latest outfit she had dragged out of the closet.

Andrea couldn't believe how many outfits that girl owned. She laughed and squeezed her friend's arm in glee. Her thoughts were on how much Mel deserved this- this happy ending that she was getting.

She obviously cared about the guy a lot. Otherwise, why would Melinda be cooped up in her bedroom, attempting to choose an outfit for the past, well…two and a half hours?

"No way." Andrea retorted, in more bursts of laughter.

Melinda pushed the latest garment away, deciding that it was best for a girly night out, not a classy first date with a fireman. It had been a pale gold coloured top with several red and orange roses decorating it all over. Pretty…but not exactly wow.

Andrea reached into the bottom of the drawer, which they had removed from the cabinet and placed onto the bed. Her smooth, tanned fingers wrapped themselves around one of the dresses at the bottom of the pile.

It was absolutely gorgeous, and slightly vintage. It was strapless, the top of it black, until where the chest-area ended, the rest flowed down in a skirt of reds and whites, decorated with silver sequins. Andrea gasped at it, and Mel reached over, her pale hands stroking the soft fabric of the dress's skirt.

"That is soo you! Go, put it on!" Andrea cheered. Melinda walked into the titchy en-suite bathroom she had and pulled it over her body. The softness of the fabric surprised her, and she laughed.

"It fits!"

Melinda emerged out of the bathroom, with the garment on, and Andrea smiled triumphantly.

"I was right. Momma knows best" Andrea joked and rushed to get the makeup bag from its place in the bathroom.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Melinda's best friend scooted out of distance.

Outside, the skies were a dark black, pooled with purples and blues. Several stars were visible from the distance, twinkling like Melinda's eyes that minute. She couldn't believe it was her first date with Jim.

The guy was too good to be true.

With shaking hands, she opened the door. The other side revealed a startlingly well-dressed Jim, yet his hair was still in crazy curls and waves on his head.

"Hey Mel. Ready to go?"

_How could she possibly not be?_ Words couldn't begin to describe all the emotions that were bubbling inside of her, the dozens of balloons seeming to rise is her tummy whenever she thought of him. Or that excited, sugar-like rush that flooded through her body when she even said his name. _Jim. _

How could one person make her feel so much- joy, balance and well…love, in a way. Her smile seemed to split her face into half as she almost dashed through the door, linking arms with him as she went.

The city was lit by street-lights, each one dancing and glittering in front of Melinda's eyes. She'd never, all her life, seen the place look so beautiful…somehow, tonight with Jim she felt more alive than ever before. Even though it was drastic, naïve and stupid…all the things that Mel had ever criticised in other girls- it felt as if she had gone her whole life blind. As if Jim were taking off some blindfold she didn't even know she was wearing. What the heck was going on?

The past week they had gotten to know each other quite a bit- they never discussed family issues or certain friends…but they hung around town, walked in the park briefly and enjoyed breakfast together several times. It was something that Melinda had never experienced before, yet it turned her limbs to jelly, and the floor to quicksand. It was like walking on a rope, not knowing when she would fall off- but having a blast either way.

"_Jim_, will you _please_ tell me where you're taking me?" She pleaded, the fifth time in the last two days, since they had planned this date. She placed her hands together, and made her eyes all puppy-like, having learnt that this usually did the trick. Jim didn't budge.

"Nuh-uh. It's a surprise."

Melinda glared mischievously, thinking that he was enjoying this torture way too much. Even if he was as close to perfect as it could be…how could he possibly be just as stubborn as her? She groaned at once. Surprises were the worst!

"Come on Mel, it's only another few blocks…you'll find out soon!" He reassured her, squeezing her arm almost protectively.

"Un-fair!" She cried, pouting at him. He turned her into a child- in fact, she'd learnt recently that he was incredibly protective, almost cave-man like. Being around him so often wasn't making it any easier, she still had troubles breathing and attempting not to stutter…but after a while, he always made that go away. It was all too easy to become comfortable around him!

They walked side by side in a pleasant silence, enjoying the company. The streets weren't too crowded, the odd teens running around like mad on skateboards, a few adults bustling around with shopping bags in their hands…

The night was young.

"Oooh…" She exclaimed.

Her eyes searched thoroughly the place that Jim had stopped at surely. _Indian._ He'd remembered it was one of her favourites. She tried to flick back to a conversation she'd had with him, to remember what exactly it was that he enjoyed. Ah…he was a regular sort of pizza-guy- yet he also enjoyed cooking his own meals and was apparently a great cook. Melinda hoped she's remembered to tell him for future reference how terrible a cook she was.

**A/N- a little artistic licence I took the liberty of applying-Indian food…varies from actual show!**

The name of the restaurant was written in bold capitals. They were raised over the dark-wood ellipse that was positioned behind it, and it created a mystical shadow that gave it bonus points in Mel's books…

Inside, it was all decorated by statues, expertly spray-painted in gold, and the walls coloured of vague oranges and dark pinks- the whole place was beautiful.

"Wow Jim…I've never been in here before…"

Melinda's life was so crowded and complicated that she rarely went out for meals, except for the obvious coffees she enjoyed with Andrea or…no! She refused to think about Abbey this night, and bit hard on her lip.

"Hey. We have reservations here- Jim Clancy?" Jim told calmly to the waitress that stood behind the desk at the entrance. Melinda saw the waitress give him a special type of smile…it went undetected by Jim's usual innocence. Sheesh! Ok, to check a cute guy out was one thingy, but in front of his date?

Mel gripped tighter onto his arm- then breathed. She was being ridiculous. But Abbey had affected her like that. Oh no…_don't think about her!_

Jim pulled the chair out for Melinda, who nodded and smiled at him at once. The waitress in the tiny skirt gave the menus to both of them, stopping to grin widely at him- hint, hint.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she slipped you her number." Melinda joked, noticing that the waitress was walking kind of backwards, as she waved at Jim.

"I don't go for girls like that." He told Melinda firmly.

Melinda felt her unease dissipate. Of course she was crazy, why couldn't she just trust the guy? Her guy told her the answer, which she ignored.

Jim and Melinda both ordered the same meal, as they waited, Melinda felt compelled to start the conversation.

"How long have you lived in Grandview, Jim?"

Jim leaned over to pour more sparkling water into her glass.

"Five years or so. I moved here to have a little bit of independence. You?" He answered patiently, looking right into her eyes.

"All my life. My parents grew up here too…I guess I never really thought about moving." She tossed back a strand of hair that had slipped in front of her face. She really wished she could tell him everything- why she wouldn't move…

"Do they still live here?"

It was like 20 questions- but it was still kind of fun trying to learn more about him, she learnt that he wasn't really a private sort of guy at all.

"Mum still does…my dad…he left when I was pretty young. I never heard from him since." Her voice had gone quieter, she hadn't even meant to. But it was hard discussing her dad- knowing that he had left deliberately. And knowing that it might have been her own fault.

Jim's hand reached over the table to cover hers. He smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry- that must have been horrible. I mean, my parents have always been together- but no parents are perfect."

"I don't get on with my mum though…she doesn't really understand--" She stopped and then pretended to cough. She'd almost said ghosts! He made her feel so at ease that she'd almost let slip her truest of secrets! She'd have to watch out…Jim was waiting for an answer.

"I mean…she doesn't quite understand me. We've never seen eye-to-eye"

Jim didn't look completely convinced, but said nothing and sipped his drink.

Fifteen or so minutes later, their starter had arrived. Melinda's tummy had been rumbling unconsciously and she was glad for the meal- she would've eaten the hardest type of bread right then. Jim didn't eat quickly, but savoured his food and then talked quite a bit in between.

It was simple and natural with him, everything sort of flowed…words tumbled out of her mouth, and he was a great listener. She'd had to prod him with questions several times. But he was the gentlest, kindest type of guy she'd ever met.

Anybody could've imagined her anger at distress at what happened next. The series of emotions that didn't belong to her…the pain and suffering- it seemed to spiral all around her and infect her like a virus. She knew she was sensing a different being- a ghostly one. Her supernatural talents were sensitive enough to pinpoint that this specific ghost was standing nearby. _Georgia._ But what was she doing here? How could Mel even help her here?

Melinda didn't mean to react that strongly, but the storm of emotions and feelings made her flinch in pain- internal one.

"You okay?" Jim asked her softly, trying to look into her eyes though she was looking at the floor.

She stared around again. There had to be a reason for these emotions! A quick glance made her heart stop and then restart itself. Kyle.

Everything that had been swirling around her stopped. It all seized and seemed to throw her mind back, internally. She let out a gasp and then shut her eyes immediately.

"I'm…fine…"

The dinner carried on from then, but the uneasy stomach pain wouldn't go away. Why now? Why today, tonight of all nights?

Jim's smile couldn't melt away all the fear, but slowly, she felt some of her colour return to her cheeks, and the bile in her throat subsides. Jim was like an antidote to all fears.

Melinda wiped at her lips with the napkin and then remembered something. Indian tended to give bad breath. Cautiously, she slipped a small, thin, powder-white mint into her mouth. She wasn't expecting anything, of course- but she no way wanted bad breath around ANY guy.

"I'm not letting you pay!" Melinda exclaimed, this time loosing the humour. For a nice guy, he was incredibly stubborn.

"Too bad. I'm paying." He told her, and a little part of her couldn't help think that it was a teeny-bit romantic. Even if he was a total caveman with these types of things.

"NO! Half-and-half!" She cried for the last time whilst digging out her purse.

Melinda ended up paying less than Jim. But still- there was hope! Together, they stumbled out of the restaurant, dizzy with glee. She felt lighter, happier than she had in ages. Even knowing what she did about Kyle, Lillian and Georgia…she was sure that she'd figure it out. There was no way to be unhappy around him…he just turned it all around. He didn't even know it.

When they walked out, his hand resting on her waist (she wasn't likely to forget that) she felt a small tap on her shoulder.

"_Mely Gordon._ What are youuudoing here?"

She knew that voice. She knew it full well.

"K-Kyle?" Her voice was a mere screech; she leaned into Jim for support without realising.

"The one and only, babe. Missed me?" His tone was sickeningly sweet and fake. Yet that smile…those intoxicating eyes…they were all as she remembered. How could she ever have loved that?

Jim's expression turned sour. He regarded Kyle with a guarded glint in his eyes.

"Erm…not really."

Especially not, considering what she knew.

"Come on, can't say that. You and I go way back….more than whoever this guy is." Kyle pointed at Jim- but was almost as if he wasn't there. Jim was a fly in his eyes- Kyle was a lot like Abbey in some respects, nothing out of reach, nothing impossible.

"Jim Clancy. Nice to meet you" Jim spoke sarcastically, dragging Mel away from him a little. Melinda gave him a helpless grimace in return. She whispered so only he could hear the words,

"Crazy Ex-boyfriend"

Jim nodded and then pulled her back away a little, Melinda was even surprised by how tight his hold was around her. Tense. Angry.

"Whatever, I know you've missed me, honey. What you and I had, it was irreplaceable. I know you, Mely." He teased, reaching out to touch her cheek with that slimy hand.

Melinda flinched and stepped back, just as Jim's own hand pushed Kyle's away.

"No- you don't know me. I'm going now Kyle, and I never want to see you again, understood?" Her voice was slightly shaky, but she hoped he wouldn't take notice. Thank god that Jim was around!

"Sure I do. Better than nobody, let's get together again, Mely!"

Disgusted, she turned away.

"So that you can do what you did to Georgia? Stay away!!"

Her reply seemed to knock him back, then he lunged forward again…and you wouldn't believe what happened next…

**Hehe. A little bit of torture! If you want to know how this "perfect date" turns out, you better review. Little or no reviews = no chapters. **

**By the way…don't worry, Abbey will be back**

_**Chap 7- Too Little Too Late**_

"_What did he do, Mel? You can tell me!" _

_Melinda stopped._

"_He killed someone Jim. He killed a little girl." _


	7. I'd Rather Wait All Eternity

**Heys!**

**I realise the last chapter wasn't very good…I must've forgotten to take my meds. Erm…so here's the chapter, AGAIN! Sorry it's pretty short, but I promise I'll make a longer one for Saturday.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Ghost Whisperer- I only own this plotline and any new characters I might add. _

**Without further ado, Chapter 7- **

LAST TIME:

"_So that you can do what you did to Georgia? Stay away!!" _

_Her reply seemed to knock him back, then he lunged forward again…and you wouldn't believe what happened next…_

A fist flied through the air, a brisk, hollow thud followed it. Hand collided with face- Kyle stuttered backwards.

"Stay. The. Hell, away from her!" Jim's voice rang with commandment and full-on anger. Kyle himself reacted with hateful, violent stares and a number of inappropriate words.

Crimson blood streaked from his torn lip, which Jim had hurt badly in his punch. Melinda knew…it was wrong to be glad….and it was pretty horrible. But that guy had done so much bad to her that, she didn't want it any other way.

"This isn't over man. Melinda's mine. Always has been, always _will._" Kyle turned around finally, and spat onto the ground near Jim's feet. Jim's arm remained firmly clasped around her waist…so much it was almost painful. Her teeth bit through her lip a tiny bit, until Jim's hand wrapped itself around her face. Electric sparks ran from her head to her toes, incapacitating her completely. Too. Much…

He was a real macho-guy, and she knew she should feel resentment- she'd always been so independent. But this once, it felt good to be valued and secure. It felt good to have someone else looking out for her…amazing. Alien in fact. Otherworldly.

"Come on Mel, I think we should get you home." His voice spoke softly as her hands search the comfort of his. She was trembling. Scared. Her face had turned a pallid white, though she hadn't taken notice. The moisture running down her face, fresh tears she hadn't noted before. Jim's spare hand touched her cheeks, brushing away the brimming tears.

She walked slowly in near-numbness; he was the only one guiding her right then. He was like a source of light in the black darkness, leading her away from trouble. How could she tell him? Georgia wasn't an ex-girlfriend that Kyle had burned or anything…Kyle wasn't just a walking bundle of dark memories….

He was more than that. He was the face to all of her deepest, saddest ones, he was the one she'd always turned to, and he'd chucked her away like a used handkerchief. How could she tell Jim, that Kyle had done much more than even that? He'd killed Georgia. She couldn't tell Jim!

"Mel. What is it?" His voice asked the inevitable question- the one she dreaded most.

Sniffing, she turned away from him and blinked repeatedly. Would he believe it?

"Nothing."

"C'mon Mel, please? What is it that's making you so sad?"

"It's…him, Jim. It was a bad relationship, tonight just brought back a lot of bad memories too." She told him in a softer tone…but it wasn't a lie. Maybe one day she could tell him- why they'd broken up, what Kyle had done…but, not now. Not now- because she couldn't possibly tell him this unless she brought ghosts into it. And it was all too early in the relationship to give away her innermost secret.

"Is that all?" He wasn't buying it- she could read it in his warm, blue eyes.

Melinda closed her eyes and leaned into him as they walked. Tonight brought back more than that- it brought back the first night they'd met. The thoughts came back-

_Warmth, compassion, and a sense of responsibility. For a moment she felt like a scared child in the middle of a thunderstorm. Suddenly those unknown, long arms felt like a shelter. _

Would it always be like that? What if those arms that seemed like shelter withered and gave up? What if all the love and emotion her heart was giving on a silver platter…what if it got thrown in her face?

She turned the thoughts away.

"Jim, please…what happened with Kyle was a long time ago- but it's still painful. I won't, I _can't_ talk about it. I need a little bit of time before I can tell you the story" The last word took it's time to escape her lips, and she smiled ruefully soon after.

A sliver of hurt flashed in his eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. Jim took both of her hands into his and smiled. His hands traced circles into her own, soothingly. What would she ever do without him? The resentment for Kyle was dissipating with every one of Jim's smiles.

"Mel-

I would rather wait all eternity for you, never knowing the answer…than lose you completely. Don't you get it? Take all the time in the world….you're not getting rid of me that easily."

She dropped her gaze. Being with Jim was like breathing. The words he'd said previously made new tears spring in her eyes- but this time they were of joy. How could everything he said sound so perfect, so sweet?

If she ever relayed this to Andrea, she was sure she'd gag. In fact, a while ago, Melinda probably would've gagged too. It was as if she'd been blind all her life- never seeing, never living. Till this one night, when someone switched the lights on. Weird considering that it was near midnight.

_I would rather wait all eternity for you, never knowing the answer…than lose you completely._

"Don't worry, I'm happy crying. No one's ever said anything like that to me before, Jim" Melinda started walking again, brushing tears from her face. Thank goodness that mascara was water-proof.

There was a comfortable silence between them, but she felt as if Jim was hearing her every thought. Their hands swung forwards and backwards between them, clasped together tightly.

Shadows looked eery and dark all around them, but Melinda wasn't down because of it. The streets were deserted, cold air bristling around them, Mel shivered unconsciously.

Before she could object, he'd taken his coat off, and she jumped slightly as he draped the soft, black material over her shoulders. The warm fabrics smelt of Jim- of hope, love and kindness- everything that Jim meant to her.

They walked through the darkness in further silence, aware even in that black night of where the other one stood- it was as if the night made their senses sharper- Melinda knew that all she really wanted was for this night to never end.

All good things had to come to an end…

Her apartment got closer and closer, like a malevolent enemy towering above them. Home right now meant being away from Jim. It meant standing there, listening to every one of Abbey's annoying, stupid words. Funny how she hadn't given Abbey much thought…there'd be hell to pay when she got back. She couldn't stand one more minute living with Abbey; the tension was becoming so strong it was almost impossible to breathe. The only reason that Andrea hadn't left was that Melinda hadn't yet found a new flat. What was she going to do about it all? Was her friendship with Abbey completely over?

She gave another sigh.

"We're here." Jim stopped reluctantly, turning to face Mel.

"Joy…" that word that escaped her lips was full of sarcasm and regret.

"I don't think I should go in..." He admitted and Melinda wasn't really surprised at how scared he seemed of Abbey.

"Yeah. That would be the wiser choice."

"I've been known to make some pretty stupid decisions in the past-" He wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly, and Melinda didn't need to remember what had happened. How she'd almost lost him to Abbey.

"I wish tonight didn't have to end." She breathed in his ear, so close to him he could probably hear every one of her crazed heartbeats.

He laughed, looking up at the pitch-black skies. One of his hands cupped her face, his eyes not leaving hers at all.

"It's only tonight that's ending, Mel. You and me, that's never gonna end."

She forgot how to breathe in the next few seconds. That didn't matter anymore, in the world she was living in. The world where she and he were meant for each other and nothing could keep them apart. She saw him lean forwards, edging closer with every electrically-charged nanosecond.

She envisioned fireworks, explosions and earthquakes in that one, earth-shattering kiss. But what she got was a million times that. His lips had barely touched hers before her own went up in flames.

Her arms had involuntarily snaked their way around his necks, keeping him a prisoner in her arms. After a few seconds, they both stopped for air, breathing hard. That same dazed look on his face was the one that she knew was reflected in her own expression. She smiled at him radiantly and stood on her tiptoes, to whisper into his ear-

"About that time-problem…I'm not gonna keep you waiting all eternity. I don't think I could wait that long. Kyle killed someone Jim. He killed a little girl" She whispered the words into his ear, her hands wrapped around his back sweetly.

She felt him go rigid next to her. It was true. She could see ghosts, she had a bad history with Kyle and she helped people with the supernatural on a daily basis…but she wasn't going to keep it away from him much longer. The feelings, those things he'd said to her about _waiting all eternity_- those emotions were true of herself, too. She liked this guy more than she'd ever liked anyone before. And she would rather wait all eternity than lose him altogether.

**There- that's the chapter I should've posted before. I'm sorry about my previous mess-up, it won't happen again. More Kyle conflict to come soon…and Abbey-drama, as always- watch out for the preview! Xx :-)**


	8. Forgotten Words

**Hey there!**

**This chapter is a very uneventful, small chapter, but I thought I'd do a small update to keep you all happy.**

**Secondly, I want to thank all those that review my stories. Now I want to say something:**

**I know that lots of you read this story and add it to their lists and stuff (I get an email from the site when you do, and it does make me smile) but it really upsets me how inconsiderate people can be. Is it really that much to ask that you review after you read it? And, again, I HEART YOU GUYS THAT DO REVIEW! Love goes out to all of you!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Ghost Whisperer- I only own this plotline and any new characters I might add. _

**Without further ado, Chapter 8- **

LAST TIME:

"_About that time-problem…I'm not gonna keep you waiting all eternity. I don't think I could wait that long. Kyle killed someone Jim. He killed a little girl" She whispered the words into his ear, her hands wrapped around his back sweetly._

"You can…what?" Jim spoke incredulously.

"I can speak to ghosts- earth-bound spirits." She told him yet again.

Jim's eyes turned wide, and then he stood.

"You expect me to believe t-that you cross _dead_ people into 'the light'? How gullible do you think I am?" His tone was hard, and Melinda flinched back, tears threatening to spill over.

"Look, I know it's hard but…I'm saying the truth!" She shouted at once.

Jim looked at her again before stepping closer to the door.

"I don't believe this! You need help. Get some." His words were like daggers into her chest, and Melinda's heart felt like it had been stamped on over and over.

_You need help. Get some._

Finally, with all her emotion- the fear and pain, she screamed at the top of her lungs, and felt the fabrics of the situation drain away, breaking into little pieces. Suddenly the scene in her apartment disappeared. The scream that had just left her throat withered her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Wriggling and writhing, she awoke, sweating crazily. She sat up at once. It had been a dream.

_You need help. Get some._

* * *

Her "friend" stalked over to the toaster, her delicate fingers extracting the smoking, crispy bread from the depths of the object. Breakfast time at her flat wasn't exactly "happy times" anymore. Abbey's fingers then gripped hold of Melinda's piece of toast and rather angrily flung it onto her plate. Melinda sighed anxiously.

"_Anyways-_" Andrea emphasised bluntly, but not before regarding Abbey with one of her most dreaded, complete _Andrea_ stares. Abbey looked on, unflinchingly.

What did he say to…you know?" Andrea was speaking about the news of Georgia's murder. Last night, Melinda had explained to her how that had been a spur-of-the-moment thing, and she knew now that she really shouldn't have said it to him.

Abbey's fingers had clenched themselves into tight fists, she yawned loudly before getting to her feet, a plate in one hand.

"Excuse me. I've got better things to do than sit around listening to you babble. It won't last much longer with Jim…and then he'll crawl back to _moi._" Abbey smiled radiantly, then turning and exiting the kitchen.

Melinda sank her head onto the table, swearing internally.

"Don't say anything to her." She warned her friend, it was obvious that Andrea was getting ready for a full-on battle with Abbey.

"Why not? She's had it coming for weeks!"

"Because…" Melinda cleared her mind; it was getting harder to remember what was stopping her from blasting Abbey's head off.

"Because we're the better person, and we won't fall her level."

"Yeah. You're right. Jim loves _you,_ at any rate." Andrea spoke loudly and then she let out a short laugh. Melinda groaned at her friend- god, she could be a pain.

"Please, kindly _shut_ your face. He'd probably never going to accept all this about Kyle…he wants to go straight to the police with it."

Andrea cut her laughter off when she heard this, and then took another bite of her apple. Melinda sat up and chewed on her toast.

"Why don't you take it to the police?"

"_Cos_, I need to cross Georgia over…and I can't do that if Kyle's not free. Trust me, there's nothing I'd like better than having Kyle behind bars." Melinda admitted before questioning that answer. What else was there she'd rather have?

"Sure about that? I mean…I thought you'd be all for telling Jim you-know-what first." Andrea's voice went quieter, and she placed her messy bowl into the kitchen sink.

"I do! I want to…but it's just so hard. I'm going crazy! I mean…last night I had a dream that he told me I was crazy for saying I could see ghosts." She exclaimed, shutting her eyes at once.

"He's not like that. Didn't you hear what he said?" Andrea placed her hands on her hips as Mel got to her feet.

"Yes…yes… I'd wait all eternity-" Melinda was brusquely cut off as her phone, which lay on the table, started to vibrate.

They exchanged looks. Suddenly, both of them dived for the cell-phone.

"GIVE IT" Melinda screamed as Andrea grabbed it and zoomed out of Melinda's reach. Andrea laughed and then looked down at the caller ID.

"It's J-I-M!"

Melinda grabbed one of Andrea's legs and shook it to unbalance her. Andrea didn't budge. Melinda kneeled and then did a puppy-face. Andrea laughed at it, before handing the cell over.

Melinda pressed the green button and walked a little further away, but Andrea wasn't having it. She followed her every move.

"Hey." Jim and Mel both said at the same time, before laughing at themselves.

"Look…I can't stop thinking about you, and I swear I'm not a stalker. And, I've got a bad feeling about this thing…we need to sort it out."

She nodded, then realising he wouldn't be able to see that. Melinda then cleared her throat before speaking softly again into the phone;

"I know. D'you wanna meet around lunchtime?" Even though she was asking, she knew she really couldn't wait that long. Unless time suddenly sped up or something…she really didn't want to wait till lunchtime. It sent her mind reeling when she just thought of last night's kiss.

"Yeah. Of course."

In the next few moments they arranged where to meet and so on. Every time she said a word her heart sank more in her body…this wasn't good. She really shouldn't have told him. Why couldn't he let it go? Couldn't he forget?

Ugh. What she really needed were those forgotten words…why couldn't he just wait the eternity? Oh…yeah, because she told him not to.

**Okay, that was a very short, boring chapter. But since I'm so busy I thought I'd do you guys the favour of uploading a small chapter**


	9. Loving You

**Hey!**

**IM BACK! I apologise, it's been a long time since the last update. My excuse is- the computer died! It's true! I lost ALL my files, videos; ect…the only thing I didn't lose was my inspiration! So, I continued writing in my notebooks…and I'm going to type up as much as I can. Further bad news…I'm going on holiday to my home country on Saturday, so I will be back in three weeks, expect no updates till then. **

**This chapter is based a month after chapter 8. Melinda has been avoiding the questions over Kyle…who has been contacting her often, and trying to get hold of her, she told Jim that Kyle had something to do before he went to jail (she needed him to cross Georgia over, but she didn't say that!) and that she needed time before she explained why. Italics are flashbacks to when she told him she needed time. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Ghost Whisperer- I only own this plotline and any new characters I might add. _

**Without further ado, Chapter 9- **

"Why do I feel like this has all gone wrong?" Melinda asked dryly to her pretty best friend.

"Calm down! It's going to work out…" Andrea reassured her with a friendly arm squeeze. Out of both of them- she was the most optimistic one. Sadly, it was, at this stage, impossible for Mel to be that way too.

"NO-It's not! I told Jim that I won't send an evil murderer to jail…and I can't even tell him why." She shouted back in angst.

"He's going to think I've lost my mind…" She added lowly, brushing some cherry-flavoured lip balm over her lips.

"You could tell him the truth…" Andrea recommended, brushing Mel's hair with a fine comb.

"We've been dating for a month and a half; I hardly think he's going to take it well." She reasoned, glaring at her friend.

Andrea juggled with the comb, biting her lips.

"I don't know. You really like him, don't you? And, if he feels the same, he won't go away that easily." Andrea explained softly.

The thing was that she'd heard that before. Good friends don't go away that easily- but what had happened then? Oh yes, her greatest friend for _life_ had turned around and hit her in the back. Abbey was _still_ attempting to regain Jim. Mel rolled her eyes at Andy. This was the sort of thing Abbey usually dealt with. But Abbs wasn't Melinda's number-one-fan at the moment. After a touch of eye-liner, she looked back at her reflection. Dark skinny jeans that fitted her perfectly- enhanced by the black & white checked t-shirt and gold jewellery…it made a change. She turned from her image.

"Listen; I know that I'm not Abbey. I can't ever be her, and I'm really, I'm sorry that you're going through this." Andrea motioned with her hands to signify "all of it".

Melinda drew her friend into a warm hug.

The truth was that Andrea had automatically stepped up to fill Abbey's role, to support her in so many ways. And Mel hadn't ever shown any sense of gratitude for her. Was this because of Jim? Was she becoming completely blind to everything else around her? That was a scary thought.

"I…Andrea. After all this, I don't want another Abbey. I miss her, yeah. But you're the greatest friend I could ever ask for…" She worded awkwardly, before releasing Andy.

The two said everything without words. The smiles in their eyes translated all the friendship that they shared, the love and hope for the future. There wasn't a better friend than Andrea- it was true. Melinda got to her feet and saluted Andrea, causing the pair to break into peals of laughter.

"Have fun kiddo." Andrea emphasised gently, shoving Mel.

She smiled (but inside she wondered what Andrea _really_ meant) and reached for her favourite Gucci handbag.

"I'll try."

* * *

**Start of the long flashback!**

_The grass was bright green, luscious, covering every inch of the park. The happy sun & blue skies seemed to state how she suddenly felt around Jim. It's like the world could be falling apart, but in this past month she noticed that it was never the end as long as she was with him._

_He was the sky, sun, moon and everything…he gave her the world simply by breathing._

_How had she ever been without him? She was sure that now she'd rather die than face a lifetime without him. But- was the feeling returned? She got too close, too quick…but somehow this time she couldn't help it at all. Free-falling through the air with nothing to hold on to…she didn't even want to now. _

_No matter what her mind said…it was too late._

"_Mel?"_

_She glanced up shyly. _

"_Sorry- I was miles away. What did you say?" Her words were in a rush. _

_He didn't reply, but for that short laugh, and then he ran a hand through his dark, curly hair. His free hand was locked around hers. The feeling of it made her think that maybe Andrea had been right…_

"_I said that, I'm really happy to see you." _

_With a thumb, she stroked his jaw gently, not knowing why._

_Her heart just beat wildly in her chest, and everything around them just fell away into nothingness._

"_I'm happy too now. I just…I needed to help you understand all of this, about-Kyle-" As she explained that, the hatred filled her again. She hated how even his name made her tremble and her eyes sting with familiarity. _

_He nodded, awaiting the answer._

"_Him and me…we dated on and off through high school, then college. I…I thought that I loved him. Kyle wasn't always who he is now- He changed." She gulped after this piece of information was out in the open. The words swam around her head in a jumble of randomness. _

_She took a breath and continued,_

"_I was wrong. He didn't love me, and as it turned out, neither did I. You see, there was something I told him, which made him hate me. When we broke up, I sort of lost it. I never thought I'd feel that way for anyone ever again." _

_She smiled at him, _

"_I was wrong again." _

_His eyes were glazed with concern and something else she couldn't decipher…was he mad? _

"_So this thing you told him, it was pretty big?" He concluded carefully. Mel looked down. _

_She cleared her throat. _

"_Yes Jim. And what I told you that time, our first date…I know it made you want him behind bars. So do I. And he will be, soon. But Jim, I need you to understand that there's something Kyle needs to do before he does. I need a little faith, because I will tell you, but I need that time."_

_Jim placed an arm around her shoulder, and she snuggled gently. Was there any worse part coming any time soon? _

"_Mel…I, I don't know. I believe you but I think that whatever it is- you can tell me." _

_Did nobody understand? It wasn't that easy! What if he stomped all over her heart, what would she do then? She reached up and placed a spine-tingling kiss on his cheek._

END OF FLASHBACK

Melinda sat on that same bench, feeling those emotions all over again. Jim wanted to know…how much time could she possibly need now? She'd had a month!

"Melinda, I know you're not ready to tell me. But- why?" He questioned softly.

"This…thing. It's part of who I am. And, Kyle couldn't accept it." She reminded him.

He covered her hands with his. The expression and emotions his eyes held in their blue-crystal depths…it was illegible, impossible to read. Yet she longed to know what his thoughts were that she felt her heart melt into nothingness at his feet.

"I'm no Kyle."

Jim was so understanding…so patient and loving. What did she do to deserve him? It was all too hard! The truth was wrapped beneath layers of protection and fear that she'd built up like a fortress in the past years.

Melinda took a long breath. She could at least say part of the truth? Right?

_I need time because I'm crazy about you, and I don't want to lose you just yet_- her mind whispered freely.

"I need time with it, because, it's not you I don't trust- It's me. Because if I lose you because of it, I don't know how I'll make it through."

There! She breathed again! Some of the truth had escaped her lips…no matter how painful it was.

**A/N: I know you're thinking I'm making the ghost-deal drag on for ages, but they've only dated for a while…I want to build the tension, but that part isn't far away!**

He closed those long, sheltering arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Do you _really_ think I'd let an alleged murderer run amok if I didn't…If I didn't feel anything for you?

What Kyle did…I'll never make that mistake. Ever."

It was the truth he stated…and it made a tear spill over. She cursed herself for being too sensitive and wimp-ish. "And anyways, I like you enough so _not_ to forget to feed you. Come on, Mel." He stretched out a hand. Extremely willing, with the rumbling stomach she now had, she took his hand and got to her feet. So, maybe that was what he'd been staring at her with. Something she hadn't recognised. She'd shut it out for so long that it felt like some stranger….

Love. Maybe all the doors were finally opening?

**I was originally going to end it there…but....**

* * *

The rays of sun shot in through the open window, and everything in there was suddenly visible. The book-section, the main counter….the pretty vases and ugly costumes for dressing up.

"Shouldn't you be napping? You know you have a late shift tonight." She reproached him, wagging a little finger. He simply grabbed on to it, and pulled her closer to him.

"Sure I do babe…but I won't see you for a whole day. Do you blame me?" He whispered the words into her ear, so close to her that it hurt to breathe.

A little smile crept up her face.

"Aw, baby, I'm gonna miss you." She walked a little further back, teasing him. He narrowed his eyes in a joke and then wrapped both arms around her. Jim traced little kisses up her neck and she burst into laughter, batting him away.

"My store is _so_ not the best place to do that."She added after a while, but a sense of resignation filled her. There was no way to resist him. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him, and nothing that she wouldn't give up for him.

Finally, she slapped him away playfully.

"Uh-uh, Mister. Go get your butt into bed; you're going to be exhausted tomorrow." Her tone rang with finality, and before she knew it, his hands were around her back and his lips on her.

The moments filled with the passion that she would sorely miss for too many hours. If it was so painful to be away from him for a short while, how would it hurt when she told him the truth? Her heart swelled with pain when she thought of it. It would be like her dream…horrible and unforgettable.

His lips pulled away from hers and she sighed. t couldn't get worse or better at the same time!

He finally walked out of the shop, after dragging her into his arms for a few last goodbyes. It was going to be so hard being without him when she said the truth…still, a little piece of her heart screamed out it's trust for Jim, her heart still thought that maybe he wouldn't think she was crazy.

* * *

Jim was in a cheery mood that fine afternoon. Even whistling- and that was strange enough.

He'd always laughed at any idiot who'd claimed to be in "love", they looked so loony and lovesick. He didn't know…was he in love with Melinda? Love was a small word for everything he felt when he was near her. It was just…there was something about her.

The way her shiny, beautiful brown eyes seemed to brighten every time she laughed… The way her smile made all the bad stuff go away- being around her, it made him feel like a complete different he'd never known anyone quite like her, and everything, right now, felt new and intense. His mouth broke into a grin at these thoughts. The instance their lips met it had been like fireworks, earthquakes and short-circuits. That instance he knew, he could never let her go. He was lost in a sea of thoughts- her face, touch, scent and words flowing around him like a blanket. A hand poked his back. With a goofy smile, he turned, hoping it was her. His smile turned simply polite when he noticed who it blue eyes, impossibly glittering gold hair and porcelain skin...he was immune to it. He guessed she was a pretty girl…maybe once his young heart would've leapt at the sight of her…but now his heart knew better.

"Hi." That was a small word, but Jim knew that it told a million lies as soon as it left her lips.

"Hey." He'd stopped on the spot.

He hadn't spoken to Abbey in so long; she had died in his memories. The pain he'd caused Mel because of her…oh it made him feel sick.

She smiled back. "Mind if I walk with you, for a while?" Her words were honest, reasonable enough.

"Er…sure, why not?" He answered and felt his stomach sink at once. He was only being polite…Abbey didn't mean half of what Mel did to him… He wouldn't make that same stupid mistake now. After some time of silent walking side-by-side, he began to question her motives, internally. What could this girl possibly want?

"Listen Abbey, I've got to say that I'm stumped. Why are you here?" He blurted out bluntly.

She edged closer and gave a bark-like laugh.

"I want to help someone in need."

Her ease scared him. Jim shifted uncomfortably.

"I…don't need any help." He flustered and went on walking.

"Hey, you like my best friend. It kinda sucks, but I get it." She explained with a flick of her hair.

"You do?" His tone was mildly surprised. _Don't believe a word she says…_

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I get it. I didn't say I liked it. But Mely likes you, so I guess you should know what you're getting into."

His good up-bringing kept him from blundering in the opposite direction. Jim sighed and trained his eyes on her. What?

"I don't know what I'm getting into- It's kind of a part of the deal." He answered.

The anger from the past weeks caused him to go on,

"But, you know what? I don't care. No matter what you say, what I feel about her will _never_ change."

The ring of anger in his tone made Abbey flinch and step back.

"Dude, your girlfriend is wack! I just thought you might wanna know!" She yelled in exasperation.

"Haven't you noticed that there's something about Mel? How some things she says don't add up? You don't need someone like that!" Abbey continued, her voice becoming more and more akin to cold stone.

Jim didn't even know why, but he found that he couldn't summon strength to tell Abbey to shut it. "No." Was all he whispered against her. She needed to disappear…

Abbey smiled, knowing he was in denial now…her lips uncurled.

"The reason that she's all weird…that she acts as if she has this big 'secret' is that she's plain psycho. She thinks- she always thought that- she can…erm…see ghosts"

This time it was Jim who stepped back. What Abbey was saying…it was mind-boggling! How could she hate Mel so much that she would make up such lies? He couldn't lose Mel because of Abbey. Even if any of her crazy-talk made sense…no, he wouldn't! His eyes narrowed in sudden anger.

"No! Stay away!"

Hurt flashed in Abbey's brilliant blue eyes.

"You're wrong! Wrong!" He chanted at Abbey, losing his entire cool with her.

Not even thinking anymore, he simply stormed past Abbey and raced the rest of the way home.

* * *

It was nearing closing time. The hour had seemed to be speeding fast, yet not fast enough. She was counting each painful minute till she saw him, and he was once more in her arms. Gosh! When did she become so obsessive? Her mind uttered smugly those words- Jim, _my _Jim. All those happy, warm emotions rushed in and out of her as she felt a dark shadow loom into her trail of thoughts.

Like always, the current ghost filled her thoughts with their own sad, empty memories. What now?

"What do you want, Georgia?" She couldn't help but sound sharp and fed-up. The ghost visited her frequently but had never been particularly helpful. For now, Melinda was stuck because Georgia was so completely clueless.

"Peace, that's what I want!" Cried Georgia and that was her usual retort to everything. Her childlike voice echoed in the shop walls. Sadly, peace wasn't so easy to gain. Mel herself knew that better than anyone.

"I want to help you, I really do. But I can't, sweetie, unless you tell me the full story." Melinda replied in a much softer tone.

The door to the shop had opened slowly, so softly that the bell hadn't rung. Georgia swallowed and crossed her eyes. In Mel's mind, many memories and thoughts that weren't hers spun around. The little ghost began to physically tremble. There was too much emotion…it was like an overload, so many things that seemed too much to grasp at once. Pain and torture, sadness, it all filled her heart.

To push it away she thought of one face, one person whom she trusted the most; Jim.

"I-I CAN'T! It hurts! Make it stop!" The agonized wails broke into screams. High-pitched shrieks made Melinda's ears ring and her hands flew to her ears. Just as her eardrums felt like they would explode, further madness ensued.

In a matter of heartbeats, bunches of paperwork from the table began to spiral endlessly. Antique plates that hung on the walls shook and threatened to collapse. The lamps bulb exploded, the shards of glass simply took to the air and flew speedily.

"Stop!" Mel's voice was hoarse, as she batted objects away with her magazine to shield herself. From the corner of her eye, she saw a figure approach.

"Umm…" She tried to think of an excuse, but she had nothing. It was pretty clear that there was no way she could explain this. She was robbed of the chance of saying anything as the dark, wooden shelf began to abruptly shake and dislodge itself.

She'd had her chance to tell Jim- she'd blown it. Why hadn't she-

"MEL!" Jim dived like a fish at her, her heart stopped in fright; a shadow began to loom over her. He pulled her to safety in a few swift movements. The shelf finally collapsed and hit the floor with a deafening _thud! _Splintered wood crashed onto the floor, it showed all signs of becoming airborne. Yet, though he couldn't see the maddened ghost, with a shake of his head- he yelled into the chaotic room;

"Whoever you are, just…stop this! You almost killed her!" His breathing became uneven, and one arm was wrapped around Mel, cradling her into him.

Bit by bit, normality returned. Papers fell back into place, the clock stopped randomly striking the same hour, glass fell to the floor then, finally, Georgia disappeared.

"Is it gone?" He turned to Mel, one hand cupping her face. Her eyes searched his, and not trusting her own voice she nodded. How could he still be here? He should have run in the opposite direction!

"B-But h-how?" She stuttered in a small voice before glancing around her destroyed shop.

"I know now Mel. Abbey sort of told me…but I didn't believe her. Till right now." He confessed.

His arm still stroked her back, and she still waited for him to scream and run out of the shop. Yet he planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Will you forgive me?" She asked, her face inches away from his.

"What?"

She waited for a few seconds.

"Forgive me, Jim. I was so caught up in my own problems that I never thought about just telling you the truth. I made a mistake, I should've trusted in you." She placed a hand on his cheek…yet her heart could hardly believe that he was still here.

He hadn't fainted, ran away or lost it- he'd just seen the worst effects of a ghost and he was still standing strong.

"No."

At her horror-struck face, he laughed.

"You should've trusted me. But, this was a big secret, and I get it now, its part of you. You don't just give a part of you away. Not even to me." He answered in a tender tone.

Melinda stayed in a confused silence.

"I'm not scared of it Mel. Strangely enough, I'm not scared of anything any more…"He continued.

"Why?" She whispered.

His warm breath caressed her cheeks softly and she closed her eyes. The raw truth and intensity of his blue-eyed stare was overwhelming. "Because I've got you. And I've learnt that nothing can ever be so bad as long as I do. I've lost you once before and Mel, I won't do that again" He paused, as if searching for the correct words.

Turning her face so it faced him, his eyes completely seeing through every wall she'd ever built, he spoke again,

"I love you, Melinda Gordon."

Those joyful, sweet words rang endlessly like music. They caught in the breeze and flowed slowly like the tide. Her head spun so much that she leaned onto his embrace for support. "I've never been scared of anything as I have of losing you, Jim." And before she could answer the most obvious question, she let a silence begin where words ended, the love and unsaid words spread in the wind. This time when their lips met she felt those emotions like never before.

"I love you, God, I love you so much Jim." The words were each filled with such intensity that no one could've denied them.

Maybe it was because it felt good to have a label for it. Maybe she was just plain crazy. Yet today- more than ever before- she felt alive. So, yes, she loved him. She completely, recklessly and utterly loved him with every fibre of her being, and without any hope in the skies.

* * *

**Sorry that it was a bit long-winded and overly-dramatic at times, but I really wanted to get the feeling across that love is all-too real and alive in this chapter. I'm planning to tone down all the sweet speeches and so on soon…but I just needed to get that out of the way! **


	10. A Heart Full of Love PREVIEW

**Hey!**

**IM BACK! **

**This is just a preview…the rest to come soon! ****As a warning to you guys, don't worry, the first violent-ish bit doesn't last long! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Ghost Whisperer- I only own this plotline and any new characters I might add._

**Without further ado, Chapter 10 PREVIEW- **

BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARES

Black.

Dark.

Everywhere she turned, all she saw was that same, eerie blackness. The night skies were a curtain of dark blues, purples and black.

It was a land of terror and pain. When would the sun shine again? Had it ever glowed with its magnificent rays onto this secluded part of the world?

"You thought you could run from me? Did you?" The taunting voice jeered at her, towering high above.

Her breath caught. Her blood had turned to complete ice…she felt numbed with by such coldness. Anything but this terror, she begged, anything but this…

"No…I…" Words ran out of her mouth hastily. Yet they weren't hers, and this body, this alien body, gave a sudden shudder of déjà vu.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Georgie!" Kyle spoke harshly.

Kyle. She, Melinda, had tried to forget him. But he lurked in the back of her mind. Always.

Silently, a fist ran through the air. As it crashed into her stomach, she heard the pain before she felt it. Mel heard the pain before she felt it. Seconds later, the sickness ran through her like a shiver. She stumbled back, reeling.

"Dad…"

His smile gleamed malevolently; like a dark moon, but it held such contempt that she wanted to vanish quickly.

When she looked up, it was too late. The second blow hit her hard, this time her head.

And as rapidly as she'd found herself here, it was all gone. All light was extinguished, as the darkness engulfed her and with it, Kyle vanished. The floor vanished, but suddenly reappeared.

She lied on dark, dewy grasses. Her body shook all over, and her breath was weak with shock.

"MEL!"

Those arms she loved and knew so much wrapped twined themselves around her.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He whispered softly into her ear.

She'd hurt him!

"S-s-Sorry. I was s-s-sleep w-walking"

He quickly took his black jacket off, and placed it around her shoulders.

"Sh…babe, it's okay. I've got you. I've got you."

Even as Jim held her, she knew that it wasn't her who needed the support. That poor girl, she needed the support, she needed some strong arms to hold her, and somebody to say they were there for her. Oh Georgia, Melinda thought quietly. Tears spilt like water from a lake, or ice melting in warmth.

"Don't cry." He begged, hugging her shaking shoulders.

She told herself to stop crying, to think of all this luck that she had, to think of happy things to keep the horrors of the dream at bay.

"I've got you, and I'm never gonna let you go…" He whispered in her ear, soft caresses like music. What would she do without him? She's be lost like a teardrop in the seas.


End file.
